This Beautiful Cruel World
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya's life is a harsh one. He looses his best friends... only to gain new ones. But it's just not the same once memories of his middle school years start to flow back into his brain. What a beautiful cruel world. Song-Fic


Soooo, I decided to write a deep –fic, what? That's not a thing yet? Well I just made it one. The story is also a song-fic mind you… When I was listening to the first ending of Attack on Titan, owned by Hajime Isayama, when I realized how the song was so much like Kuroko's life. And I decided to make it a fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket, the song I used, nor Attack on Titan. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_ That dream is where my heart belongs,_

_And it's something more fragile than my life._

_Again and again, I abandoned and then rediscovered it._

_Now sleep peacefully… _

Kuroko lifted up his fist and Aomine gave him a large grin… and returned the favor. But after _that_ incident, Kuroko still rose up his fist and waited for a fist bump. I never came though.

"I promise you, I'll make you the best in Japan." Kuroko said in a quite but serious tone. A small smile appeared on his lips as he raised his fist. "Do what you want." Kagami snorted, but he still returned the fist. It was a start of a beautiful friendship.

_With my wish being ravished by my pounding heartbeats, _

_As soon as I'm on the verge of forgetting it, I immediately recall it._

Seirin has finally gotten their revenge. They had beaten Tōō Academy. Many tears were shed. Kagami and Kuroko fist bumped and their team yelled in joy. Aomine watched from a distance and thought of the good old days. Where had it gone wrong? While he was deep in thought Kuroko, supported by Kagami walked over to him. He weakly lifted up his fist. With a small scowl, he returned the favor. The fist bump that was never finished was completed that day. All the memories flooded back into Kuroko's mind.

_In this beautiful cruel world, _

_We merely keep on asking "why" we're alive and living..._

Kuroko silently signed his letter. It was a letter telling the team that he would be quitting. A resign. He had already informed the coach about it and he had asked him to not tell anyone. It was hard watching your friends… could they even be called that now? Friends? Comrades? Or maybe, teammates? He didn't know anymore. His tears collected at his chin and splattered on the letter. It was time to split ways. Goodbye… the Generation of Miracles…

_Ah, with this strength and this weakness, _

_If we no longer possess any rationality, _

_Just what are we protecting?_

The Miracles walked back into their room. "They were so weak; I didn't even break a sweat." "Aomine, don't talk so high of yourself." "It's not that they were weak Mine-chin, we're just too strong." "Has anyone seen Kurokocchi?" No one had an answer to this. "Come to think of it… where is Tetsuya? He said he wouldn't be playing in this game. Such a shame. It was the championship too. He didn't even come to watch." They all spotted a letter on where Kuroko would be sitting.

'I_, Kuroko Tetsuya humbly resign from my position as a regular on the Teiko Basketball team.'_

_PS. I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore. Goodbye._

They were all silent. In a few seconds, they ran out the door. The weather seemed to know the mood and the sky grew dark. It started to pour. Everyone but the Generation of Miracles where indoors. They had lost something they dearly loved. They had lost their shadow. _Their Kuroko._

_Isn't that sky depressing? _

_The ashes and mirages swirl up in the sky. _

_Freeze solid to the warm words, _

_Now sleep discreetly._

Kuroko looked up at the sky. It was the color of his hair. Powder baby blue. Everyone had loved to ruffle his hair when he was in Teiko. But he pushed those thoughts away. He had stored all his Teiko memories in the attic. He watched the kids play basketball. Laughing, joking around, and… playing _together_. He only wished his life was that good. But the World loved to toy with him.

_With my sigh being hid away by my clingy fantasies, _

_As soon as it's about to break free, it's pinned down again._

_In this beautiful cruel world, _

_We merely keep on begging death to wait a little longer..._

Kuroko eyed a kitchen knife at the edge of the table. It was about to fall. He smiled. It could be so easy to end all his pains. No one would care right? Not even them. No one knew he was there. His parents left him. His relatives left him. Now they left him as well. If Kuroko was to disappear, would anyone notice? A single tear rolled down his cheek. What utter nonsense. He was going crazy. He stood up, picked up the knife, and stored it away in the cabinet. Such foolishness.

_Ah, no different from the flightless weathercock, _

_We will not understand _

_Whether truths are prettier than lies._

Kuroko hated lies. He had never liked them. Therefore, it caused him to be blunt. Sure, some may like how straight forward it was, saying it was so cute, but the truth… was always harsher than a lie. But…

"_The only one who could beat me is me." Aomine said with a grunt._

_Kise smiled one of his famous fake smiles at Kuroko. "I'll do my best!"_

"_Basketball is boring, I hate it." Murasakibara said stuffing his mouth with more food._

_Midorima looked at Kuroko. "Why do I attend practice? Well, there's nothing else to do right? I'm too good for this. Everyone knows that."_

"_I am absolute." Akashi said with a smirk._

Kuroko also learned that he also hated the truth. They were just as painful as a full out lie.

_If only we were songs, _

_We would be able to sail at full speed in the wind, _

_And bring hope without fail _

_To someone out there._

"Oi Kuroko! Come on! Let's go grab some popsicles! They team promised to pay!" "HEY! WHO SAID THAT BAKAGAMI?" The rest of Seirin yelled at the red head. Kuroko smiled. He finally found a place that he belonged to. A place…a team… that could make him smile again.

"Oi Tetsu! Come on! Let's go grab some popsicles! Kise promised to pay!" "HEY! WHO SAID THAT AHOMINECCHI?" The rest of the Miracles smiled at the playful bickering the two made. He finally found… his family… that would love and care for him.

_In this beautiful cruel world, _

_We merely keep on asking "why" we're alive and living... _

_Ah, with this strength and this weakness, _

_If we no longer possess any rationality, _

_Just what are we protecting?_

The final match of the Winter Cup arrived too quickly. Seirin vs Rakuzan. The Emperor vs The Shadow. This will be an interesting fight. All the Miracles were there. Could Kuroko possibly change Akashi? The person who _taught_ Kuroko?

Akashi and Kuroko walked past each other. They stopped right next to each other.

"_Tetsuya/ Akashi-kun, Good Luck._"

They turned their heads and smiled. They both knew who the winner was, and the loser was not going to be happy.

* * *

Some of you might be asking, "OMG WHAT SONG IS THIS?!" I will answer that now. The song is called "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" or "This Beautiful Cruel World." It is the first ending of Attack on Titan. If you had not seen that anime, I highly recommend it.


End file.
